


don't look back

by chickrie



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Gen, character study ??, im sorry credence only shows up at the very end, ohh boy im posting this before i regret it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 21:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8769745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chickrie/pseuds/chickrie
Summary: he lifts his head and his gaze meets a young boy curled up in a corner, hidden. no one seemed to notice him. his arms cradled his head defensively, almost like he was protecting himself from the world. he was dressed in all black, shrouded and out of place. his face was covered.newt rushed over immediately.   "credence?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> ok honestly i have such a hard time writing it isnt even funny but i love fbwtft so much i couldn't help it.
> 
> i dont know what this is it just happened after i viewed the movie a second time in theaters and i was just so excited!!!
> 
> please do leave comments and kudos if you liked it !! thank you so much for clicking!!! ;;
> 
> this takes place right after the movie ends regarding tina and newt!!

without another word along with a quick flash of a smile, he departs quickly from tina, legs moving one in front of the other. he ducks his head as he reaches midway through the ramp and pauses. he stares at the ground for a moment. 

_don't look back._

(he refused to look back. looking back hurt. looking forward to things were easier; he was coming back to give tina a copy of his book once he was finished, after all. he'll come back and see everyone again. he was already making note to track jacob down to visit his bakery on that future visit to check on how he was doing. it won't be long until then, won't it?) 

he shakes his head slightly to himself and urges his body forward, nodding in polite acknowledgement towards the man at the opening, only making eye contact for the briefest of moments. he enters the ship and his eyes dart around the interior as he makes his way through, passing people swiftly without even a glance. 

he sniffles quietly as to not draw attention and rubs his hand across his face, willing away the tears forming in his eyes. 

newt does admit that he's going to miss them greatly-- he's going to miss _his friends_ greatly. 

_friends.._ that's new. and definitely not quite of an unpleasant concept now as much as it was before his visit to america. he hadn't had one in a very long time-- a human one, at least. 

it'd always been hard, making friends. he'd never been good with people and they soon learned that, too, causing them to keep their distance. that never seemed to change even whilst traveling, whether he was in asia or africa or australia: it made no difference. and he didn't mind, not at all. 

but what he didn't understand was how he'd connected so easily to all of them. he'd never realized how spectacular people were capable of being. tina, with her impenetrable determination and will. queenie, with her great attention to emotions and kindness. jacob, with his genuinity and great reliability. all whole and special and absolutely wonderful-- he felt he'd known them all his life, strangely. 

he dreaded to go back to his solitary life. it was incredibly odd and although he did truly love and cherish every single one of his magical creatures from all of their respectable tops to bottoms, he did long for some form of comfortable human interaction once in a while. 

he's sure he'll be alright, nonetheless. he's survived this long without it, he can go on for just a little while longer. 

he kept his pace steady as he walked to where the cabins were located, suitcase in hand and teary gaze to the floor. 

he lifts his head and his gaze meets a young boy curled up in a corner, hidden. no one seemed to notice him. his arms cradled his head defensively, almost like he was protecting himself from the world. he was dressed in all black, shrouded and out of place. his face was covered. 

newt rushed over immediately. 

_"credence?"_

**Author's Note:**

> idk if i should continue ajshajhk.. thank u for reading & go ahead and contact me thru my [twitter](http://twitter.com/bubbiIy) or thru my [tumblr](http://babywiki.tumblr.com) if u'd like!!


End file.
